


School Project

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Homework, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya realizes that Reiji isn't exactly the best partner for a school project.





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote some Reiji and I needed to change that because uhhh. Still love him with all my heart.

Reiji wasn’t exactly the most chatty classmate, but that was alright by Naoya. Sometimes peace and quiet was nice… Too bad for him, Reiji (bless his heart) wasn’t a very good partner for a class project. He was helpful when having to fight back some demons, sure, but classwork wasn’t his strong suit.

It didn’t help that they were doing it at Reiji’s place, meaning Reiji’s mother kept asking them if they were alright and needed anything. He appreciated how nice she was, but now was not the time. Especially since it seemed to get Reiji off track every single time.

“Hey, Reiji…” Naoya tapped his shoulder about the thirtieth time he started to space out. “Should we just stop for the day?”

“Huh? Uh… Yeah, probably.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a frown on his face. “I don’t get any of this shit…”

“I guess we should start with catching you up on what you missed when you didn’t show up to class ever.” Naoya looked down at the book and frowned. “I just dunno how we’ll catch you up before this damn thing needs to be done…”

“I could try and cram tonight…?” Reiji scratched his head. “I might not remember it all, but…”

Naoya looked at Reiji with a frown. “No, I don’t think that’ll work. You might not remember what we’ll need for this… Maybe I can help you learn the stuff we need for it?”

“In a couple hours?” Reiji made a face. “Toudou, I’d need the entire night to even start getting some of this stuff.”

“Then why don’t you spend the night at my house?” Naoya tilted his head to the side. “We can go over it all night and if we get through it fast enough watch horror movies or something.”

“...I don’t like horror movies, they freak me out.”

“That’s fine, you can hold onto me.” Naoya gave Reiji a smile, but the other boy simply scoffed and looked away to hide his cheeks going red.

“Not funny, Toudou.”

“Sorry, sorry. We can watch some romantic comedies or something instead, then.” He shrugged. “Whatever you wanna watch, as long as I can make sure you get enough down that this project isn’t a total failure.”

“...Alright, sure. But a word of advice?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Next time we have to do something like this, how about you pick someone who’s smarter than you?” Reiji scratched his cheek. “Neither of us are exactly the smartest, so…”

“I thought it’d be nice to see the academic side of you.” Naoya shrugged. “Though I’m starting to think you don’t exactly have a side like that…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on, you and I both know you know what I mean.” Naoya shook his head. “You’re just more inclined towards… Non-bookworm things.”

Reiji thought for a moment. “...Guess I can’t argue with that.”

“It’s alright, though!” Naoya pat his back with a grin. “You make up for it with passion and strength.”

“Do you mean that or are you just trying to make sure I’m not pissed?”

“I mean it!” Naoya stood up at that point, stretching. “Anyway, if you’re gonna spend the night, we might as well head over there now. Maybe you won’t be as distracted there.”

“I’m not distracted here, though.”

“Reiji, everytime your mom checks in on us you talk to her for like five minutes and then proceed to space out. Hard.”

Reiji frowned, but didn’t try to argue with Naoya. Instead he just stood up and made his way towards his dresser. Looked like he wasn’t going to argue anymore and instead just pack a night bag. Fine by Naoya… Hopefully this assignment would be finished on time.


End file.
